Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) Part 4.
Here is part of Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tootle as Percy *Silver Fish as Diesel *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt *The Kids as Children's Marching Band *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Martin *Budgie as Harold *Montana as Gordon (mentioned) *Harry Hogwarts as James (mentioned) *Timothy as Harvey (mentioned) *Tillie as Emily (mentioned) *Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl (mentioned) *Troublesome Trucks *Coaches *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains Transcript *Brass Band: Chugga chugga whoosh! Chugga chugga chugga chugga whoosh whoosh! Chugga chugga whoosh whoosh! These are the sounds that engines make. (Casey whistles) *Thomas Bandicoot: Doesn't Casey have a great sound? *Casey Jr: Yes. *Thomas Bandicoot: All aboard and close the doors! Whistle blows and the engine roars. (the people get in, and as Casey wheeshes while the conductor blows his whistle, he lets off steam and whistles) Spinning wheels beginning to grip. These are the sounds as we start up our trip. *Chorus: Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shoveling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) (Casey departs, taking the passengers aboard his passenger train) *Narrator: Back at the engine yards, there was so much to do. Silver had been busy clearing out the yard from the storm and is grumping. *Emelius Browne: There has been some confusing today already. *Silver Fish: Why must I do everything? Where are the steam engines at? They should be doing everything if they are so special. *Emelius Browne: Good news. Montana and Harry are bringing passengers, Timothy is clearing the trees, and Tillie is coming in. Everyone will sort out the confusion and clear up anymore delay. I wonder where Casey and Tootle are. *Silver Fish: Perhaps they're working hard on the branchline and are also having some fun too. Or singing songs with children. (growls) *Emelius Browne: Uh, there are steam engines, Silver, and you're a diesel, but they're being very late indeed, Sir. (Tootle arrives after delivering some freight cars) *Tootle: Oh boy! Oh boy! *Emelius Browne: Tootle, what is the meaning of this?! You are late, and did the wind blow you off the tracks? *Silver Fish: Yeah, we were so worried. *Emelius Browne: Enough, Silver. *Tootle: But, Sir, I saw some ship on the line. *Emelius Browne: Sheep?! And what kind of excuse is that? *Tootle: Well, there were sleeping. *Rocko: Yes. We managed to-- *Silver Fish: Whistle to wake up from their sleep and get out of the way? *Emelius Browne: Well, there is no excuse for breaking our schedule. I want you to be a really useful engine, Tootle. *Tootle: Yes, Sir. I know, Sir. *Emelius Browne: Cleanliness is next to usefulness. Now off you go to work. *Tootle: Okay. (puffs away when Casey enters) *Casey Jr: Hey, Sir. I think me and Tootle have been working hard, delivering passengers and freight trains. I was helping with the brass band and I helped to deliver their trumpets to the repair yard to get fixed. *Emelius Browne: Well, I think you and Tootle should take time in the quarry, and think about being really useful. (Casey puffs sadly away) *Narrator: Poor Casey and Tootle were very sad about dissapointing Emelius Browne, but it just didn't seem right, as they had been working hard all day. Everyone was very worried about the Great Festival on the Island on Fantasyland. *Kids: Oh dear. Whatever will we do? *Emelius Browne: There, there, kids. It's okay. Everything will be alright. Besides, I'm controller of the Railroad. *(a song plays) *Michael Banks: Emelius - Emelius Browne, He's the head of the railway, There is no doubt about that, Controller of the line. *Emelius Browne: That's right. *Michael Banks: It's as plain as plain can be, for everyone to see that it's, The Professor Controller's Railway! *Emelius Browne: I'm so proud of my engines, Each and everyone, And though I'm strict and meticulous, Favourites I has none. *Michael Banks: If ever there is trouble, you know who will be there. If there's ever a crash, a smash or a muddle, he's there on the double. *Emelius Browne: No trouble! *Michael Banks: 'Cos he's Professor of the Railway. My Grandfather's Railway! Emelius Browne! *Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Quarry... *Casey Jr: We've got to work hard clearing up the mess. *Tootle: I know it's been hard work. (goes onto a turntable, spins round, and hits a wall, before entering a mine as rocks fall in front of him) Help! Get me out of here! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TTTE spoofs